


Happy Thanksgiving

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Let's celebrate Roisa style, Pre-Canon, Smut, happy thanksgiving everyone, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: Luisa has many things to be thankful for, but a Thanksgiving family dinner is not one of those. Especially as her father's new wife will be there and they have a complicated history to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everybody who celebrates!
> 
> As promised, have some smutty pre-canon Roisa.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa looked down at her hands as the cab crawled through the Miami streets. It was uncharacteristically busy for a Thursday afternoon, but it was Thanksgiving and like her, everyone else was heading home to be with their families. But unlike her, everyone else was probably looking forward to it more.

Normally she quite liked having everybody in the same place for an evening and catch up, this time last year she would have been at the hotel hours ago pretending to understand what the hell football was about with Rafael while her father and his latest wife would sit disgustingly close on the couch, which she had never minded. This year was different. This year seeing her father and his latest wife sitting disgustingly close next to each other on the couch would almost certainly make her throw up, because a couple of months ago he had married Rose, and her feelings for her newest stepmother were nothing but complicated.

She hadn’t seen Rose since the wedding, her father taking her on an extended honeymoon in Europe as they visited some of his hotels there. But they had been back in the states for nearly a month now and Luisa had still avoided seeing her father just to avoid seeing Rose.

The woman had broken her heart and that was not an offense she took lightly. Even if she should have never given Rose access to her heart. But she had. Rose was, something else. She had never felt this way about anyone before, and she felt this way about Rose after just one night. One incredible night followed by the world’s tensest family dinner Luisa feared was only going to be rivaled by the one she was attending tonight.

‘We’re here,’ the cab driver said as he pulled up at the hotel.

Luisa was tempted to tell him to wait for 30 minutes because by then surely some sort of major family meltdown would have gone down and she could get out of there. But she had to be an adult and meet her family.

‘Thank you. Keep the change,’ she said as she pulled a fifty from her wallet.

‘Thank you, miss,’ the cabdriver said as he pocketed the money.

‘Well, someone should have a nice Thanksgiving,’ Luisa muttered under her breath as she made her way into the hotel, taking measured breaths to calm herself as she rode the elevator up to her father’s suite on the tenth floor.

‘Luisa, hi,’ Rose greeted as she opened the door, looking as perfect as ever. Her hair perfectly curled and blown out, her skin absolutely flawless and she was wearing a white dress with an obscenely plunging neckline Luisa had trouble keeping her eyes off, which Rose seemed to notice if the amused glint in her eyes was anything to go by.

‘Rose, you look well,’ Luisa said as leaned in to kiss Rose on the cheek, catching a whiff of the same intoxicating perfume Rose had worn that night at the motel.

‘So do you,’ Rose smiled as she leisurely let her eyes travel up Luisa’s body. Causing Luisa’s stomach to twist in a not entirely unpleasantly way.

‘How was Europe?’ Luisa asked as she followed Rose into the apartment, her father and brother so absorbed into the game unfolding itself on the screen they just muttered their hellos. The only reason her father would be so into it was if he had a large amount of money riding on the outcome.

‘Gorgeous, as always,’ Rose smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

‘You’ve been before?’ Luisa asked. She and Rose had never really _talked_ before. They had never actually done much of anything except exchange pleasantries over a bar followed by a night of ecstasy. She really didn’t know anything about Rose except what she looked like naked, which was _really_ good.

‘Boarding school in France when I was 14,’ Rose smiled.

Luisa felt her own smile morph into a smirk. ‘You went to boarding school? In _France_?’

‘Yes. It was an all-girls school too,’ Rose grinned, her smile definitely suggesting something. Luisa just wasn’t quite certain _what_ it was she was suggesting. Because she knew the looks Rose was giving her, she had been getting them from women all her life, usually right before she dragged them into a dark corner.

But Rose had made it very clear that she was in love with her father, not only by telling her but by actually marrying him. So she had really no business looking at Luisa like she was now.

So rationally, Luisa knew she should not join in whatever game Rose was playing. But _physically_ she couldn’t help it. She was attracted to Rose, that much hadn’t changed.

‘So you speak French then?’ Luisa asked, deciding to play it safe.

‘ _Mais, bien sûr_ ,’ Rose grinned.

‘Even I know what I that means,’ Luisa teased. ‘And I only took one year of French in high school.’

Rose’s likely more impressive French answer was interrupted by a knock on the suite’s door.

Rose smiled and went to get the door, leaving Luisa to evaluate what the hell was going on. Rose was _definitely_ flirting with her, which meant that what she had expected to be an awkward family dinner had definitely taken a more interesting turn.

‘Ah, dinner’s ready,’ Luisa joked as two waiters pushed their Thanksgiving dinner through the room’s door.

‘Want to help me set the table?’ Rose asked Luisa. Her father and brother not even looking away from the TV.

Luisa nodded following Rose back into the kitchen, she hadn’t even properly crossed the threshold before Rose grabbed her by the hips and pressed her back against the wall, hungrily fusing their lips together.

Luisa didn’t even question it, she just kissed back.

‘I missed you,’ Rose whispered against her lips, her breath coming out in hot puffs.

Luisa refrained from commenting on the fact Rose was married, to her father no less and just enjoyed what was happening right now. She did however hear loud cheering in the living room, meaning the game had ended and they might soon be joined in the kitchen.

‘Later?’ Rose asked, taking a step back, smoothing the creases out of her dress.

‘Definitely,’ Luisa grinned, grabbing a stack of plates of the counter, this Thanksgiving was definitely going down as a memorable one.

When she walked back into the living room her father and brother finally acknowledged her arrival. Her father kissing her cheek and Rafael pulling her in for a one-armed hug. Both men still more interested in counting their winnings from the game than her, which she was actually fine with as Rose kept undressing her with her eyes and it would be better if not too much attention was paid to that.

She and Rose finished setting the table, Rafael and their father already sitting down, amicably discussing the game as they set the table around them. Purposefully brushing against each other in passing, Luisa’s excitement running higher with every casual touch.

‘So, let’s eat,’ her father said as Rose sat down next to him.

‘Shouldn’t we go around and say what we are thankful for first?’ Rose suggested.

Rafael spoke before Luisa could say anything. ‘We never really do that. Thanksgiving is more about food for us.’

This time Luisa did manage to cut in before her father.

‘Well, maybe we could start. New traditions and all.’ She had the feeling this was going to be interesting.

‘Wonderful idea, darling,’ her father said as he covered Rose’s hand with his own. ‘I will start. I am thankful for my family, my beautiful wife, my good health, great food and for my team winning the game!’ he said.

‘Well said, darling. I’ll go next. I am thankful for my wonderful husband and his family, which is now my family, for my good health and great food. And I am very thankful that you all have welcomed me with such open arms and hearts,’ Rose said, looking straight at Luisa as she said it.

‘I am thankful for being single, and for my team winning,’ Rafael grinned, toasting their father.

Luisa rolled her eyes, Rose smiling as she noticed.

‘Well, I am thankful for my sobriety, for my job, for my family and for new traditions,’ Luisa said, turning her grin into something more innocent as she looked around the table, her gaze resting on Rose for a second, a look of understanding passing between them.

That was not the only look that passed between them that evening, many heated looks were exchanged over a carved turkey and an untouched bowl of green beans.

Of course, no Thanksgiving dinner was completely without family drama, and Rafael and their father were working hard to check that item of the list. Bringing up the age old argument that Rafael wasn’t applying himself enough and taking nothing seriously, to which Rafael responded with his usual sarcasm, which only made tempers run higher.

Normally Luisa would have tried to calm them down, but right now Rose was stroking her foot up her calf and she was a little distracted. Even the food, while delicious, couldn’t measure up to Rose teasing her.

Luisa’s throat got increasingly drier and no amount of water would help, there was really only one thing that could solve that problem for her, so once everyone had put their utensils down Luisa thought it was time to get out of there.

‘Dad, I am going to go for a walk along the beach, burn off some of these calories.’

‘I think I will join you,’ Rose smiled, her darkened blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

‘Yes, alright. Rafael and I have much to discuss,’ he said, kissing Rose quickly before disappearing into his home office, Rafael following him agitatedly.

Luisa met Rose’s eyes as they walked out of the hotel suite, both of them knowing exactly what was going to happen.

‘So where are we going?’ Luisa asked as Rose pressed the button for the lobby.

‘The offices on the 1st floor are all abandoned,’ Rose grinned, slowly sashaying over to Luisa, once again trapping her between the wall and her body.

‘Great,’ Luisa breathed, tangling one hand in Rose’s hair, the other settling low on her hip, steadily moving down to the redhead’s ass as she pulled her in for a kiss.

Every feeling of doubt and how wrong this was left her when they kissed. It felt great, it felt natural and she wanted this _so very much_.

They broke apart as the elevator halted, their make-out put on pause until they were back behind closed doors again, Luisa following a few steps behind Rose, disappearing after her into one of the offices lining the hallway.

This time Luisa didn’t wait for Rose to trap her against a wall a third time. Rose had been taking charge at every moment and she wanted her power back. So as soon as she locked the door, she surged forward, hungrily kissing Rose while driving her backwards towards a desk at the same time.

Rose didn’t seem to mind the shift in their power dynamics, moaning into the kiss and breaking away with a gasp as Luisa slammed her against the desk.

‘This dress needs to go,’ Luisa muttered against Rose’s fair skin. ‘It has been driving me crazy all night,’ she whispered as she kissed down the deep V of Rose’s chest.

‘God yes,’ Rose said, her head tipping backwards, her fingers curling around the edge of the desk as Luisa kissed lower and lower. Deciding that taking the dress off Rose was too much hassle, so instead she kneeled down in front of the gorgeous woman and pushed the dress up her thighs, teasingly slow, her hands caressing every inch of smooth flesh on the way up.

‘Luisa,’ Rose whined, releasing her death grip on the desk to tangle her hand in Luisa’s hair, urging her closer. ‘ _Please_.’

That was all Luisa needed to hear. Rose had been teasing her all evening, and she was glad to see that it hadn’t left the redhead unaffected.

She peeled Rose’s panties down her long legs, hooking one of those over her shoulder before starting to eat Rose out in earnest.

They had only been intimate on one previous occasion, but Luisa hadn’t forgotten a minute of it. Reliving it many times over the last couple of months. But now she got to do it all over again she paid extra attention to Rose, to all the little sounds she made when Luisa fucked her with her tongue, to the soft, throaty moans when she flicked her clit. Cataloging each and every reaction away, not knowing if she would ever get to do this again.

By now Rose’s grip on her hair was almost painful, which only spurred Luisa on. She sucked Rose’s clit into her mouth, softly raking her teeth across it while drawing little crosses and circles on it with the very tip of her tongue.

Rose’s body seized up and the hand fell from her hair.

Luisa tilted her head up a little so she could see Rose arch her back, the cords in her neck exposed and pulled taut as her head was thrown back. Her chest in that sinful dress now heaving with every breath. Luisa had never seen anything more beautiful.

‘I need to change my Thanksgiving speech,’ Rose panted, her voice still rough as she looked back down at Luisa. ‘Because I am _very_ thankful for that orgasm.’

‘Mmh,’ Luisa smiled, licking her lips as she raised herself up to her full height. ‘You could also just show me how thankful you are.’

‘Oh, I will,’ Rose smirked, lifting Luisa up on top of the desk. ‘I will.’

Luisa let her head fall back as Rose started kissing her neck. This was a Thanksgiving tradition she could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of Thanksgiving, I wanted to tell you what I am thankful for. Which is all of you! I am thankful for everyone who reads my fics, leaves kudos, leaves a comment, who talks to me about my works on twitter or tumblr or in any other way. I am so very thankful for your support! All of it! So this fic is for all of you and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Thank you so much for being the best fandom a writer could hope for and happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
